Development of microfluidic technology has generally been driven by parallel ontological advancements in the commercial electronics industry with the ever-increasing demand for sophisticated devices having reduced part counts, weights, form factors and power consumption while improving or otherwise maintaining overall device performance. In particular, advancement of microfluidic technology has met with some success in the areas of packaging and the development of novel architectures directed to achieving many of these aims at relatively low fabrication cost.
The development of microfluidic systems, based on for example, multilayer laminate substrates with highly integrated functionality, have been of particular interest. Monolithic substrates formed from laminated ceramic have been generally shown to provide structures that are relatively inert or otherwise stable to most chemical reactions as well as tolerant to high temperatures. Additionally, monolithic substrates typically provide for miniaturization of device components, thereby improving circuit and/or fluidic channel integration density. Potential applications for integrated microfluidic devices include, for example, fluidic management of a variety of microsystems for life science and portable fuel cell applications. One representative application includes the use of ceramic materials to form micro-channels and/or cavities within a laminate structure to define, for example, a fluidic oscillation flow meter.
Conventional micro-flow meters have been used in several applications; however, many of these are generally too cumbersome and complex for application with microfluidic systems. For example, existing designs typically employ numerous discrete components externally assembled or otherwise connected together with plumbing and/or component hardware to produce ad hoc pumping systems. Consequently, conventional designs have generally not been regarded as suitable for integration with portable ceramic technologies or in various applications requiring, for example, reduced form factor, weight or other desired performance and/or fabrication process metrics. Moreover, previous attempts with integrating fluidic oscillation flow meters in laminated substrates have typically met with considerable difficulties in producing reliable fluidic connections and/or hermetic seals capable of withstanding manufacturing processes and/or operational stress while maintaining or otherwise reducing production costs. Accordingly, despite the efforts of prior art flow meter designs to miniaturize and more densely integrate components for use in microfluidic systems, there remains a need for fluidic oscillation flow meters having integrated pressure sensors suitably adapted for incorporation with, for example, a monolithic device package.
Fluidic oscillator flow meters are well known in the art. See for example, Horton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,166; Testerman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,377; Taplin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,600; Adams et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,133; Villarroel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,068; Zupanick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,561; Bauer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,230; and Drzewiecki, U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,844. These conventional fluidic oscillators comprise a fluidic amplifier having two channels with the outputs fed back to the input to produce a free running oscillation wherein the fluid alternatively flows through one channel then the other by means of the fluid fed back being transversely applied to the input stream thereby forcing the input to the other channel.
Most fluidic oscillator flow meters measure some characteristic, e.g., volumetric flow, density, quality, enthalpy, and bulk modulus of a fluid. In the case of measuring volumetric flow, this is typically accomplished by measuring the frequency of the fluid shifting from one channel to the other. The frequency is linearly related to the volumetric flow because the flow transit time is related to flow velocity. Since the amplifier nozzle area is known, the product of velocity and area yields volumetric flow. In most cases, the acoustic feedback time for most fluids can be designed to be only a few percent of the total flow transit time.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,392, the constituents of a gas mixture are determined by measuring both the flow of the fluid sample stream and the speed of sound in the fluid. A measure of the volumetric flow is required to determine the properties density and viscosity of the fluid sample, and a measure of the speed of sound is required to determine the property specific heat of the fluid.
In “A Fluidic-Electronic Hybrid System for Measuring the Composition of Binary Mixtures”, Anderson et al., Ind. Eng. Chem. Fundam., Vol. 11, No. 3, 1972, it has been shown that the density of a gas may be determined by use of an oscillation flow meter for gasses with temperatures ranging from −20 to +120° C. The speed of a pressure pulse traveling through a gas (sonic velocity) is proportional to the square root of the gas density.
Samms et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/192,819, disclosed attaching a piezoelectric unimorph as a sensor for determining the oscillation frequency in a fludic oscillation flow meter. However, it is well known that the operation temperature of piezoelectric sensors is limited by correspondent material Curie Temperature. Dai et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,649, disclosed integrating a piezoresistive sensor next to a pumping chamber of a micropump to detect the pressure. The sensing piezoresistors were disposed on a flex ceramic membrane between a cavity and pumping chamber and reference piezoresistors were formed away from the membrane.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fluidic oscillation flow meter integrated with piezoresistive sensors within a fluidic oscillation flow meter for measuring the oscillation frequency of fluids and calculating the volumetric flow rate of elevated temperature vapor. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.